Black Sheep
by xojeanxo
Summary: A/H trouble maker bella is transfered to edwards school. will Forks high be able to handle bella, will edward. will they ever be an couple? or will the past get in the way of the future. has swearing alot actually better than summery. :-
1. Chapter 1

1

I parked my black crotch rocket in an parking space towards the back of the school parking lot for if I feel the need to end my day early. God don't I hate school, mostly every one comes to be social no one actually attends school for the reason they should, so why do they even bother to show up? Beats me.

Freak I heard someone mimer. I merely flipped them off and kept walking. I wish I could have punched him in the balls like he deserted but I cant cause one more fight and or disturbance I cause I will be transferred to Forks High, and god no I didn't want to go there it was the only other high school around without having to drive hours to get to and they are the only one's willing to accept me, but that's only cause I can do nearly do every sport. But it is only a mater of time before I get into an fight. Just then I heard someone call my name.

It was Flick. My best friend and my partner in crime.

"Hey" I said

"Hey...so I heard what the principal said about you fighting, looks like you'll be transferring" Flick said.

"Shut the fuck up" I said annoyed "I don't fight that much" he just gave me that you got to be kidding me look. " ok, ok im trying but it's hard it's like half of everyone is trying to fight me and the other half are asking for me to wail on them."

" I know, im gonna miss yah."he said in an none joking tone, cause we both knew it was true. Then he gave me an huge. I have to ament Flick is the main reason why I don't want to go to Forks High. He's the one who only understands me, and he's the only one who really knows my past. Ever sense 7th grade it's always been just me and Flick. We where both black sheep in our school, he has an pretty fucked past to. We were there for each other, we always do everything together, he's like the big brother I never had.

My day past slowly and now I was in lunch waiting for Flick. Lunch was going to be over in 15min and I was worried about him. I got up and started walking I reached the parking lot and found the football team taking turns kicking him in the ribs. I broke into an sprint. I grabbed the jock the was kicking him and pulled him down. Then I started to punch and beat his face into the concert over and over again till another jock pulled me off. I kick him in his balls. This continued like that till the whole group was on the ground cupping there man hod or should I say what's left of it. Then on shrugged off the ground and punched me in my side while I was checking on Flick. I got up and gave him an right hock before bring my leg up and to his jaw causing him to spit blood. But no he hadn't had enough. He went to punch me in my face but I easily dogged it and punched him in his stomach before once again punching him in the face. I made an mistake by turning around to check on Flick, I felt strong arms rap around my waist. Shit. I went to punch his back but he grabbed both my hands and locked them above my head with one of his hands. I felt him press him self up against my back and his other hand was tracing my thigh. I brought my leg back and kick him between his legs, he responded by lifting me off the ground by my hands. I simply started to swing my body side to side then when I had enough momentum, I locked my legs around his back causing him to lose his balance and fall face first into the cement.

" but you're just an girl" he said before I grabbed him by his hair and hit his had into the concert, before saying

"Damn right, oh and don't fuck with Flick again I would hate for you to see me actually pissed off"and I hit his head against the concert again, then I patted his check like the dog he was and got up to check on Flick.

"ISABELLA SWAN" the principal screamed "MY OFFICE NOW" shit his face was red, but what else did I except his pride possession football team was knocked out thanks to me, but if you ask me they all had it coming, and I was the one who finally handed there ass to them.

" saying this politely as I can sir fuck off, yeah I know im being transferred but these asshole's started it, but I know you don't believe me and you think Im an no good teenager but im not im just the bitch that gave these bustards what they had coming they shouldn't be messing with people exspecily my friend. And I also know that the only reason you put up with these asshole's bullshit is cause the big game with Forks high but I didn't see them winning before I kicked there ass and I can guaranty that there not going to win now, witch I should be pretty damn happy about cause I guess now im an Fork's Spartan so goooooo Spartan's wooo" I said in an dull tone. He just got redder and redder, as I embarrassed him infront of basically the whole school.

"SWAAAAAAAAN" he screamed

"Percy" I said in an normal tone using his first name witch only pissed him off more.

"MY OFFICE NOW" he said once again

"Sorry but no at the end of the day witch for me will be as soon as Flick gets up Im no longer an student here cause we both knew today would be the last day for me we both know that my file is already at Fork's so sir I really believe that im no longer under you're command. So im saying this now with out respect Fuck off" I said before helping Flick off the ground, and helping him to his car and lowering him into the passenger seat before lowering his back seat and popping his trunk so I could get my bike in. And then I pulled out of the school parking lot. The principal was still yelling so I simply flipped him off, and I proceeded to the hospital.

I waited as Flick was rolled off into Xray. That's when I heard the sirens, so they finally brought in the team. Stupid asshole's hope they cant play in the game.

I watch as one stretcher followed another one into the emergency room. Then I saw Tim an annoying geek who always have an video cam on him for special occasions like an fight or alines taking over the planet or bull shit like that but every one pays him to record fights. Oh shit that means he probably got it on tape. I wonder who that worm was working for. That's the first time I noticed 3 guys standing on the opposite side of the waiting room. They where all where Fork's football shirts. On was huge he looked like an bear, he had dark curly hair. The next on was tall but not as tall as the bearish one and he had blond hair, then the last guy, he was still tall bout the same hight as the one with blond hair but he had bronze hair. They where all ripped with mules and good god did where they good looking. I was enjoying the sight till I saw Tim that worm came into view, he handed him an tape. Well shit he did tape it ,that ass. I saw the bearish one smile and then handed Tim and 50 dollars. Then I heard my name called I stood up and walked to the doctor. He lead me to an big room that had enough space for about 20 people. I saw Flick at the end of the long room I went to his side.

Then the doctor spoke " he was in a lot of pain he had broken ribs and bruises all over the place, and fractured wrist and an concession." he continued " so I gave him some morphine he should be out for quit a bit but I though you would like it in here better than the waiting room."

"Thank you" I said kindly then he turned and left.

I sat with Flick for I don't know how long before one by one the jocks I fought where rolled in. I rolled my eyes. Then they noticed me most of them didn't say an word they looked actually scared. But then the ass I attacked first was rolled in.

"What is that bitch doing here" he asked clearly mad no scratch that furious.

"Well im here with Flick, asshole but the better question is what are you doing here? A big Strong football player such as you're self put in an hospital bed by a small punie little girl. Wow that shore is something."

" you snuck up on me" he all but yelled

" did I sneak up on the whole team to, like you did to Flick you asshole" he was speechless " and you had you're whole crew backing you up you couldn't do it alone that's just an damn shame cause I did it alone and your 3 times my size so next time you call me the Bitch think about who's the real bitch asshole."

that's when Flick started to wake up

"owww" was all he said

" I'll call for more pain medicine" I said and he just merely nodded. I hit the call button for the nurse. As the nurse came in so did the 3 guys from the waiting room. I left to get an pop form the cafeteria.

Edward POV

as Emmett, Jasper and I walked down the hall looking for the right room we heard arguing we turned around and we saw an nurse enter an room we fallowed. I looked around the room and there was most of the football team, some kid I don't know that was in horrible condition and there was that hot chick from the waiting room. I wonder if she was with him. Then she looked up and looked back at the now passed out boy then got up and left. As she walked out of the room she gave the death glare to the Whole team it looked like a few guys shuttered with fear but how could that be she's just an girl an very small girl.

"Hey guy's heard you got into one hell of an fight" I said " bet you beat some ass" I said

" yeah"the team captain Brad said while looking at his team mates with an meaning full look. Jasper and Emmett just laughed knowing that we would find out the truth in about 5 min.

"why the hell you laughing" Brad said angerly

"Cause" Emmett said between laughing " that's not what we heard, we heard you and the whole team got you're ass handed to you on an silver palter the kid didn't tell us who."

"That's why where bout to find out" Jasper finished cause Emmett was still laughing. I took out the camqutorer and plugged it into the Tv. Brad looked like he was bout to die.

Just then the tv blurred before showing Brad and the rest of the team beat the shit out of the kid laying in the other bed, I felt bad for him. Then I saw someone run and jump on Brad's back pulling him down, the camera zoomed in and it was the girl who was just in here. She started to punch and beat his face into the concert over and over again till another member of the team pulled her off. She kick him in his balls. that continued like that till the whole group was on the ground cupping balls, and groaning. Then Zach got off the ground and punched and punch her in the side while she was checking on that kid who was beat down. She got up and gave him an right hock before bring her leg up and to his jaw causing him to spit blood. Damn this girl is amazing . He went to punch her in the face but she easily dogged it and punched him in his stomach before once again punching him in the face. She turned to check on the boy, Zach raped his arms around her waist. She went to punch his back but he grabbed both of her hands and locked them above her head with one of his hands. Then I saw him press him self up against her back and his other hand was tracing her thigh. I thought I was I about to go crazy with anger. Then she brought her leg back and kick him in the balls, he responded by lifting Her off the ground by Her hands. Then she started to swing her body side to side then she locked her legs around his back causing him to lose his balance and fall face first into the cement.

" but you're just an girl" he said before she grabbed him by his hair and hit his had into the concert, before saying

"Damn right, oh and don't fuck with Flick again I would hate for you to see me actually pissed off"and she hit his head against the concert again, then patted his check like an do. Then got up to check on the boy.

"ISABELLA SWAN" the principal screamed "MY OFFICE NOW"his face was blood red.

" saying this politely as I can sir fuck off, yeah I know im being transferred but these asshole's started it, but I know you don't believe me and you think Im an no good teenager but im not im just the bitch that gave these bustards what they had coming they shouldn't be messing with people exspecily my friend. And I also know that the only reason you put up with these asshole's bullshit is cause the big game with Forks high but I didn't see them winning before I kicked there ass and I can guaranty that there not going to win now, witch I should be pretty damn happy about cause I guess now im an Fork's Spartan so goooooo Spartan's wooo" she said in an dull tone. Wait she's transferring to our school. He just got redder and redder, as she embarrassed him in front of basically the whole school.

"SWAAAAAAAAN" he screamed

"Percy"she said in an normal tone

"MY OFFICE NOW" he said once again

"Sorry but no at the end of the day witch for me will be as soon as Flick gets up Im no longer an student here cause we both knew today would be the last day for me we both know that my file is already at Fork's so sir I really believe that im no longer under you're command. So im saying this now with out respect Fuck off" she said before helping the kid off the ground, and helping him to a car and lowering him into the passenger seat before messing with seats in the back so she could put an black motorcycle in the trunk. And then pulled out of the school parking lot. The principal was still yelling and she simply flipped him off.

I looked over to Emmett and Jasper who looked in shock. I turned my head to see the girl closings the bed curtain and murmuring something like Tim that worm I m gonna murder him. I looked over to Emmett and Jasper before breaking out laughing.

"You were right Brad you sure beat some ass" Emmett said scarcaticaly.

"That Bitch is crazy" he said in defense

"Brad I thought we already went though this im not the bitch here, darling it's you" she said as she walked out of the room only to return with an extra blanket, I believe on the tape her name was Isabella.

"You know Brad" I said "I think she's right you are the bitch here"I started laughing

"Why did you even start beating up that kid in the other bed Brad?" Jasper asked

"Cause I could" was Brad's brilliant remark, before he got bitch slapped by Isabella " what the hell was that for" he yelled I saw Emmett close the door

"Cause I could" she mocked him then she said "I mean it Brad tuch him again and you'll be running down the field ball-less." she said darkly while grabbing him by his shirt. Then she spit in his face before going back behind the curtain. Then Emmett burst out laughing.

"Shit, did you just piss you're self"

"Get the fuck out why did you even come." said Brad

"Cause we could" replied Jasper in an mocking tone per-pusly using his words from earlier. Just now an nurse walked in with two police officers. I expected them to stop by on of the football players beds but instead they push back the curtain reviling Isabella in an chair raped in an blanket.

"Hey Tony" she said, wait she knows him what kind of trouble has this girl gotten in to.

"Bella" was all he said, then he looked at the kids who's name is Flick, and he gave an sad smile "what do you think you're Mother will say."it looked like he already knew the answer.

"As if she cares" was what she said. He just gave her another sad smile. "Who's the rookie" she said nodding to the other cop standing next to Tony.

" Oh this is Brandon" he said "this is his first run" he said with an smile

"Oh ant I special" she said with an teasing smile " I bet you thought I was going to put up an fight, I can see it on you're face, you thought I would have an knife on me ready to stab any one who comes near. You thought I would be an total wiled woman a little bit crazy. Well sorry to disappoint yah Brandon."

"I uh..." was all he could say

"It's ok Brandon" Tony said "you should have seen her when I first arrested her, what was it then cheerleader's?"

"Yeah" Bella said "it was, shit did I put up an fight. I'm still sorry bout you're nose."

"It's alright" tony said with an smile " but I see that you took on more than 3 cheerleaders now, come on Bella 7 football players, and there's an game coming up to. How did it even start?"

"Those..." she trailed off rethinking her words. "Hooligans" she said with an smile and the cop Tony laughed " attacked Flick, so I jumped in and I guess you could say I gave them an taste of there owen medicine." just then she was interrupted by 7 very pissed off Football mom's.

"what the hell, is she still doing here" she yelled

"yeah she attacked our boy's she should be in prison " another mom yelled, then another one joined in

"she's nothing but an Hooligan" Both Bella and the cop Tony cracked an smile at 'hooligan'

" why is she still here" another mom said " arrest her"

"Very well, Bella im afraid I have to take you in" Officer Tony said.

"Of corse Tony, may I leave an note for Flick?" she asked "for when he wakes up, I promised him I would be here and all. And he needs to know where I am."

"Can she" he asked the mom's , and Bella put on an very nice pouttie face.

" yes she may but we want her cuffed" they said

"Verey well then" Officer Tony said "Brandon write for her." he said as he handed him paper and an pen. Then Brandon waited for Bella to begin.

Bella started " hey man the mothers of the foot ball team had me arrested and yes it was Tony and he had some rookie with him he seams cool he's the one writing this for me, cause the mothers had me put in cuffs, total crap I know right. Anyways you have my bank account pin get my bail out. Ugh...oh yeah thanks for taking all those law classes with me cause now you'll know what I'm talking about." the football mom's now looked worried. "I need for you when you bail me out to bring those law books up cause I have some serous charges to press. That is if the Forks football players would be so kind as to lend me the tape of the fight" we just merely nodded."good they said they would there cell numbers should be on the bottom of this note...ugh oh I fine no harm done to me but it's you how im more worried about. Take you're time to bail me out get you're rest plus haven't seen Tony in a while and I gotta welcome the rookie (member welcoming the last rookie that was funny(tony just gave me one of his looks)) . Love yah always Bells." she finish "oh and Brandon could you put a little heart by my name? Please"

"ugh.. Ok it's done" he said

"You're pressing Charges on our boy's what for?" on of the mom's asked shocked

" well you could start with abuse as you can see my friend laying in the bed and then we could move up to sexual harassment. Oh and have a nice day ladies." she said before looking at Emmett, Jasper and myself. " could I have that tape now?"

"Sure" was what Jasper said still in shock, and tossed Officer Tony the video tape.

" now if you excuse me I have an very lovely evening planed with my to friends here and well I just don't think that these charm bracelets" she said while shaking her wrist behind her back "are suiting my outfit." she said looking down and Officer Tony laughed. "See yah in school" she said as the turned to the other cop "do you know how Flick and I welcomed the other rookie Brandon?"

"No" he said shyly

"Well how do you like singing?" she asked, what in the hell did she do? He just gave her a wearily look before she continued "though it's to bad Flick wont be able to join me, I tell you my voice is much better when it is complimited with his lovely voice" she said with an smile, and Officer Tony started to laugh at the memoire. Then they walked out of the hospital room. Me and my boys decided that we should leave to those mom's did not look to happy.


	2. Chapter 2

1

Bella's POV

Tony said he would take the cuffs off of me as soon as we where at the car.

"oh sense the rookie is here does that mean I have to ride I the monkey cage?" I asked

"Yeah, sorry Bells but you gotta" Tony said than an slow smile appeared on his face "hey Bella, do you member when I first arrested you and you pulled that trick with the cuffs?"

"Yeah, but why?" I asked looking at him, he was staring at the Rookie, I just smiled "hey rookie, how good are you at running?" he just looked at me not understanding what I was saying or about to do.

"Why" was what he said

"Cause you're going to have to be pretty damn fast to get me" I said with an smile before I took off running.

"What the hell I thought you said she's not an runner?" I heard him exclaim behind me

"She's not think of this as one of you're training exercises" Tony said "you better start running Brandon or you'll never catch her."

"Wont the cuffs slow her down" Brandon replied like he would actually be able to catch up with me. Well I 'll show him.

"Hey rookie" I yelled "look what I can do" then I starched my arms out behind me and jumped back wards, switching from my cuffs in the back of my body to the front. He looked at me like I grown to heads. I laughed " you know if I was actually running from you, I'd be gone all ready" I said. Then Tony cracked an teasing smile, and said

"Brandon If you can catch her you're training will be over"

"You got to be joking" he said

"Im not but you have to cuff her to" Tony said "hey Bella come here" and I did, he took off my cuffs. "Kay bella start running", but in stead I started to skip. He just laughed.

"This is going to be to easy" stated the Rookie

"Don't be to sure rookie" I said, he gave me an odd look before he took off running after me. I laughed and started to jog as soon as he was 10 yards away, I waited till he was 5 yards away from me, he was smiling, he actually thought he was going to catch me. "Well now that im warmed up see yah around Rookie." I said then I broke in to an sprint. I heard Tony laughing. "Don't be so sad rookie" I said laughing. Then I started running circles around him, he was getting really pissed and he started to run faster. "That's it rookie you can do it" I yelled laughing. Then I was surrounded by cars he actually thought he had me trapped well little did he know. I jumped up on an car and I started to tease him and making faces at him. Yep he was pissed he charged at me I jumped of the ruff of the car and into the bed of an tuck and onto the ruff. He started to smile, and said.

"I got yah now" wow he was retarded

"Oh no you're the first Cop besides Tony who actually caught me" I said in an fake hurt tone, but tony caught it and was trying to hold in his laughter.

"Really, did you hear that Tony"

"You still have to cuff me" I said with an smile. " oh god" I said with fake terror "It's so high up I cant get down on my own. Could you help me down please im terrified of hights." wow did I sound convincing. Even Tony believed me, haha he looks in shock that im actually trapped, and by an rookie.

"Yeah, just stay still" he said, short chance of that I said in my head.

"Come close, stand right under the hood to you can catch me I don't want to fall" I said keeping up my chaired. He did as I said, I took 3 steps back on the truck. The I took 4 fast steps and push off the top of the truck, I flung my self far into the air landing 10 yards away from the truck. I started to fall forward but instead of falling I tucked myself into an summer-saw and the landed it standing back up.

"You...you..." The rookie could even finish his sentence. I just laughed along with Tony. I saw the rookie going to talk with Tony, while I skipped over to the cop car and sat on the hood and crossed my legs. That's when I noticed the 3 guys from the waiting room standing by the hospital doors looking really amused.

Emmett's POV

We walked out side to the parking lot, and saw the girl from the hospital Bella I believe the cop called her. She looked at officer Tony then to the rookie and started to sprint away only to stop about 50 yards away. Then she yelled

"Hey rookie look what I can do" she yelled then she stretch her arms out behind her and jumped back. And poof her arms were now in front of her. She laughed at look on the rookies face. Then he turned to talk to officer Tony. Then Tony smiled and called Bella's name she jogged back over than talked to him, then he uncuffed her. Then she said something to the rookie before skipping away. The rookie started to chase after her but she continued to skip till he was with in 10 yards then she broke into an sprint. Damn that girl could run I bet she could give Eddie an run for his money. She started running circles around the rookie cop. I felt kinda bad for him he was out of breath and she kept running like it was nothing. Then she was surrounded by cars I looked like he had he block in, but she jumped on an car, and started to make funny faces teasing him. I think Tony is about to bust an gut. Well it is pretty funny. Then she started to shake her butt while standing on the ruff of the car. Jasper was laughing while Edward had this strange look on his face, I will never understand my cousin . Then the rookie cop went after her, she simply jumped from the hod of the car into a truck bed, then she got on the ruff of the truck. Then she said

"Oh no you're the first Cop besides Tony who actually caught me" she said in an obvious fake hurt voice, the rookie didn't catch it but officer tony did, he was trying to hold back his laughter.

"Really, did you hear that Tony" the rookie yelled turning around to look at Tony. Wait no other cop has ever caught this girl and how many cops have ben after her. One thing is for sure this girl could be my new best friend she's fucking awesome.

"You still have to cuff me" she said with an sly smile. " oh god"she said terror "It's so high up I cant get down on my own. Could you help me down please im terrified of hights." wow I cant believe he actually caught her, I looked over to Jasper and Eddie and they looked like they were thinking the same thing, I glanced at the officer Tony and he seemed to be in shock as well.

"Yeah, just stay still" the rookie said

"Come close, stand right under the hood to you can catch me I don't want to fall" she said and he did as said,while he walked forward Bella took 3 steps back Then took 4 fast steps and push off the top of the truck, flying into the air landing about 10 yards away from the truck, her landing was shaky but instead of falling forward she tucked her self into an summer-saw and then landed in by standing up. The rookie looked confused before pissed. Oh ok I get it she was acting.

"That.."

"Was.."

"Amazing.." I said then jasper fallowed by Edward.

She skipped over to the cop car and sat crisscrossed on the hood, while the Rookie was talking with Tony. Then she finally noticed us. I couldn't take it any more I had to talk to this girl.

Bella's POV

I watched as the big Bearish one made his way over to me, he had an wild smile on his face, the other two just stood there before following after him.

" hey that was fucking awesome not what you just did but the fight to" he said

" oh ok thanks and you are..." I trailed off

"Oh right I'm Emmett and over there is Jasper and Eddie" he said

"Im Bella" I tolled him and I smiled. Just then the other finally reach the cop car I was currently sitting on. " hi im bella" I said once again " you must be Jasper and Eddie" jasper looked like he was going to die of laughter and Eddie looked kinda mad. "Did, I say something" I asked Emmett.

" no, you didn't you said just the right thing thank you" he said before getting slapped in the back of his head my Eddie.

" my name is Edward I don't like to be called Eddie" he said in an dislike tone " sorry that my idiotic cousin here gave you the wrong impressions." he said in an apologetic tone.

" oh it's alright, but you know Emmett it's not nice to pull jokes on people cause that just makes them want to get even." I said to him cause obviously he's and jokester and an prankster.

Then he looked innocent "I didn't do anything, must have been an miss understanding" he said, jasper just laughed then said.

"Edward" he said with sock "she might just be the one to teach Emmett his lesson on tricking people" Edward just laughed. Just then Tony and the rookie came up.

"Hey Bells we gotta go" he said

" bye guys see yah in school later" I said while waving

*LATER THAT DAY*

"The wheels on the bus goes round and round, round and round the round and round all though the town." I sang while laying on the cot in my cell "hey rookie do you smoke?" I asked

"No why?" he responded

" cause the smokers on the but goes cough, cough, cough, cough, cough, cough, cough, cough, cough, the smokers on the bus goes cough, cough, cough all though the town. The baby's on the bus goes..." I sang before he interrupted me

" can you do anything but sing" he asked in an pleading tone, I've been signing for the past 2 hours and I sang almost everything including kid songs and the 80's and 90's, and I was runnig out of material.

"Sure, how bout 20 question's" I asked "oh come on I don't bite" I said in an pleading tone.

" sure but only cause this place is boring" he said

"Oh come on admit it you love me" I said in an joking tone " I cant be that bad..." I trailed off rembering how my mom always tell me that im worthless and nobody will want me.

" hey, ok" he asked returning with an chair.

" hug, yeah im just peachie" I said back but it came out flat

"You sure" he asked concerned, I merely just nodded "how bout you go first"

"How old are you" I asked

"24, how old are you?"

" Im 17, what made you decide to become an cop?"

" when I was younger an burglar broke into my house and killed my father who was protecting my mother and I" he said

"Oh I'm sorry, I know what its like to lose an parent, sometimes you feel alone in the world don't you " he just looked up at me shocked

" yeah, I know what you mean" he said looking sad " so... why are you still here." he asked looking around the office and jail cell.

"Cause my mom either to drunk to care or she just don't care, either way I'll be here for at least 36 hours, I usually count on Flick but those asshole's..." I trailed off cause I heard Tony yell

"Super" I saw him aper next to Brandon with an huge bag of Mc Donald's. "so I was thinking Bells that we could watch that tape of the fight while we ate or after witch ever"

"Sure" I said, 10 min. later we all sat in offices chairs in an interrogation room with an tv pulled in. "Hey Tony what you get us to eat" I asked

"well I got Brandon an double cheese burger meal with large coke" he said while handing rookie his food. "I got my self an Big mac meal with large Pepsi" and he sat his food down in front of him self.

"Tony I love you and all but when I asked you what you got I meant what did you get me to eat Im going to die of starvation here" I said in an serous tone , he should know better than to mess with me and my food. He laughed.

"Well bells I got you 2 big macs, a snack rap, a large fry, and a large root beer" he said with an smile as he sat every thing in front of me. I looked over at the rookies face and he looked down at the food and back up at me.

"What" I said

"Nothing it's just I don't think you'll be able to eat it all." he said and Tony just laughed.

"Wanna bet" I said

"No don't" Tony said " I lost 100 dollars saying that she couldn't eat 7 big mac's" rookie looked like he didn't believe him. "It's you're wallet" Tony said while turning back to his meal, and watched some game show that was currently on the tv.

"How much are you betting me" I asked, " how about 20 dollars"

"Deal" he said, and we shook on it. Before they finished there meals I was done with the big mac's snack rap and I was eating my fry's. I turned the fry box up side down then I looked up to see rookie looking at the trash infront of me with shock all over his face. I looked down at where he was sitting and he still had fry's

"Are you going to eat those" I asked in an dead serous tone

" you got to be kidding me, you're still hunger?" he said in an shock tone as he slid 20 dollar bill over to me.

"Yep, so are you" I asked again dead serous

"In fact I just might" he said, oh no he didn't

"If you're trying to piss me off it's working" I said in an dark tone, I was about to give him an very large piece of my mine but I was stopped by an hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Tony who was now laughing.

" relax Bells I got extra food" he said

"You did and you're holding out on me, you traitor" I said

"Here" tony said as he sat in front of me 2 larger fry's

"My stomach loves you" I said, he just laughed. Then I looked over at rookie and stuck my tong out at him like an five year old and proceeded to though an fry at him. Tony laughed harder.

"Jeez don't bust an gut there Tony" I said in an dull voice before turning back to the tv. When I finished one of the two large fry's Tony popped in the fight video. Bye the end I was out of fry's and I was thirsty, I was looking around for an drink when I noticed both the rookie and Tony looking at me like I grew an second head. I quickly swiped Tony's drink and drained it.

"What" I finally said in an defensive tone

" nothing"Tony said with an smile on his face, I turned my head to look at the rookie.

"Damn..." was I he could say. We sat around for 2 hours just messing around making paper air plans and what not.

"Hey guys lets go to Taco Bell"

"You cant be hunger" rookie exclaimed

"Hey Brandon did I tell you that after she ate those 7 Big mac's she want to go to Olive Garden." Tony said, I just gave him an dirty look.

"Plus is Taco Bell even opened at 1 in the morning" rookie asked

"Why yes is, ever sense god blessed the earth will Taco Bells late night's" I said in an mater of fact.

"With what money" he asked

"My 20 dollars, I figure that it will hold me off till morning." I said trying to figure out the sadistic.

Tony called Taco bell and pre-ordered. Then he tossed rookie the keys to the cruiser. While he was getting my food I laid on some desk that's never used and clutched my stomach. Tony couldn't stop laughing. When I turned my head to see rookie standing in the door way looking at Tony on the floor practical dying of laughter and me on an desk clenching my stomach, he started to chuckle. I jump off the desk an grabbed the bags from his hand and wiped out an taco and started eating right away. This cause Tony to laugh harder with rookie included, I flipped them off before heading into my cell and plopping on the cot in my cell and eating my food.

I didn't recall falling asleep, but I heard my cell being opened I moved my head so it was now hanging off the bed and saw Tony standing there smiling.

"Good morning, thought you would want an shower." he said

"What time is it about 11:00" he said

"WHAT!" I practically yelled "you let me sleep thought breakfast, don't you know it's like the most important meal of the day!" he just laughed "it's not funny" I said before heading of into the showers in the back that were reserved for the police only but Tony lets me use them. After my shower I though on an hoodie and jeans that I apparently left at the here and Tony washed them for me.

I walked back into the office to see an pile of Mc Donald's pancake beanfeast meals.

"Aww Tony thanks you did get me beanfeast" I said while giving him an hug before turning around to start eating. I sat down at the empty desk and started eating.

"Oh Bella I forgot to tell you Flick called and told me to tell you that Emmett, Edward and Jasper will be picking you up today he is still in the hospital, and the mothers of the football players said that they will droop the charges as long as you do the same."

"Ok" was all I could say before stuffing my face with more food. I heard the front door opening. I turned to see rookie walking in he looked at the empty food trays infront of me before looking at me. Then he just shook his head and turned to his desk, I flipped him off before returning to my breakfast. As I was finishing my last pancake tray breakfast meal Emmett, Edward, and Jasper walked in and stopped to talk to rookie who was at the front desk. I looked around for an empty trash can the only one left was rookies I shoved the Styrofoam meal trays in the can before turning around to come face to face with the rookie. He gave me an look before looking around me to see his once empty trash can now full. He looked back up at me "what" was all I said.

" you couldn't use another trash can?" he asked

"Nope"

"Why" he asked annoyed

"Cause there all full" I said mater of fact

"You got to be kidding me, I've never seen all of these cans full all at once until you stayed here" he said

"You're point" I said defensively

"You eat more than an pig"he said

"You're just mad you lost you're money" I said he huffed before taking an seat at his desk. I looked up to see Edward, Jasper, and Emmett looking at the 3 full waste baskets then looking back at me and then down my stomach. Then back at the waste baskets. Then Jasper said.

"Shit she eats more than Emmett"

"I don't believe it" said Edward. Emmett was scowling the rookie before he said.

"There's nothing wrong with eating" then he crossed his arms. Tony just busted out laughing.

"Ready to go" Edward asked

"Yeah just one second" I said as I turned to Tony and looked at his desk where lied an uneaten mc muffin. " are you going to eat that" I asked. Then I heard some groin behind me I turned to see that it was the rookie and now his head was between his hands.

"No im not" Tony said with an smile then he handed me an cup of coffee, I looked up at him "it's to strong" he said

"Oh don't be such an puss" I said while smiling, I took the coffee and breakfast sandwich. I looked over at the rookie and said "waste not want not" before taking an bite of the sandwich.

I had the boys drop me off at the hospital so I could get my motorcycle out of Flicks trunk. From there I drove myself home to face my drunk mother.


	3. An :

1So I feel bad I told everyone that I would post another chapter by Tuesday but I got to babysit Monday night till 2 in the morning and I still gotta go to school the next day...blah school I wont even be able to function. Any ways I'll have it up by Friday for sure. Would be up sooner but I don't know what days I baby sit. :-(

P.S. I know every one hates these I'll try not to post to many of them.


	4. Chapter 3

1

Bella's POV

I parked my bike in the drive way. I saw that on of my mom's heals was laying on the door step, shit that basically meant she was or is drunk to the point she don't even know her own name.

I walked in side and the house reeked of vodka. Oh joy. I walked into the kitchen to see Renee passed out on the kitchen table. I shook her till she wok up, and that's when I get.

"Where the hell where you"

"No where" I responded automatically

"Bullshit Isabella" she said, obviously still drunk cause her words slurred.

"No you know what's bullshit is having an drunk for an mother who only cares about her daughter's pay check." I yelled overly pissed, then she slapped me.

"You weren't like this when you're father was alive" she said "but what do I expect from you, you're no good just like him. Maybe you should leave go kill you're self just like you're father. He's worthless Bella, I don't know why you love him if you want an father figure look at Phil."

"THE ONLY REASON HE KILLED HIM SELF IS CAUSE YOU DROVE HIM TO DO IT" I screamed I hated that she tells me that he's worthless and no good he's the only one who took care of me, while Renee was to busy out at bars getting drunk an screwing the closes guy near her, that's how she meet Phil. She had been seeing him even while my father was alive and still married to him. But my father stayed with her till the very end he thought he could save her and turn her back into the woman he married but that could never happen cause my mother is long gone and now there's only Renee. " I don't need this" I said as I turned a to head for the door. I was almost out the door when I felt something hit me in my left shoulder. I looked down to see an vodka bottle broken. Shit Im probably gonna need stitches. I quickly turned and started to walk down the drive way when Renee started yelling.

"You worthless bitch nobody wants you...no one you would be on the streets if it wasn't for me, be fucking thankful that Im such an good mother."

"You're not my mother" I said between my clench teeth, before getting on my bike and trying to make it to the hospital.

I just pulled into the parking lot, I lost feeling I my shoulder. I started to get off my bike but my vision started to blur. I got off my bike in enough time to notice man looking at me in horror, I notice that his eyes were fixed on my shoulder. I blinked a couple of times trying to clear my vision. The next thing I felt was the cold concert on my face before I blacked out.

I wok up in some room with an white ceiling. I heard someone calling my name. But I couldn't respond I just blacked out again.

I wok this time to see an face leaning over me. I just stared at who ever it was for 2 sec. Before they introduced them selves.

"Hello, there glad to see that you're finally awake"he staid as he check my plus. "You gave us quite an scare there. What happened to you? Do you member anything?" he asked, yes I member every thing but no way in hell am I telling him the only person who knows is Flick.

"Yes I member just fine but Im not willing to shear it." I said in an dead tone. He just merle nodded, he knew the answer before he asked. His name is and he's been stitching me up for the past 2 years.

"How many stitches" I asked as the throb in my shoulder became more pronounced.

"Ugh... 54" doc said "Bella cant you tell me what happened" he asked once more

"Sorry doc but no" I said again. Then he left the room. That's when I noticed what room I was in. You got to be kidding right.

I was in the same room that I was in not even 24 hours ago. Just instead of 7 football players there was only 2. Brad and Zach, and Flick laid in the bed in front of me. The both Brad and Zach was asleep. I glanced back over to Flick to see him starring wide eyed at me.

"What happened Bells?" He asked worried. So I told him the whole story. He couldn't even respond before the nurse came in with pain med's for the both of us.

The magical pain killers that make everything go away. How to described it, well that's the thing you cant it's like you're high but it only last for 1 maybe 2 minutes before it nock you out. It's like you're in another world once it inters you're blood stream. If you try to fight it the strong the feeling becomes, till finally every thing you heard is like it was slowed down and you cant even see cause it's like the world is abstract art.

I wok up to see Brad giving me the death glare.

"What happened to you did you finally mess with some one you couldn't handle." He said with venom dipping from hie voice. I couldn't take him any more. So I simply hit the call button for the nurse. She came in with more pain killers.

Ah the magical world of pain killers.

I looked around and saw an very happy. Zach and Brad, and an very sorry looking Flick.

"So mommy beat you her pore little Bellzie" said Brad

"Aw Poor baby" said Zach

"You told them" I said angerly to Flick

" I'm sorry Bella but they where making fun of you and being complete asshole's, aannd it kinda just slipped" he finished

" I cant believe you, I fucking trusted you, you were the only one I trusted." I said before laying back and looking at the ceiling.

Brad and Zach enjoyed them selves by carrying on about what happened to me. I tried not to but I eventually cried.

It's been like that for the past hour and an half. I couldn't take it any more. I picked up the cheese cake or what was suppose to be cheese cake and tough it at Zach. I heard Brad laugh but before he could comment I pick up the bed pan that was under my bed and whipped it at his head.

Edwards POV

After dropping Bella off at the Hospital, we decided to head to mine and Emmett's house to play video games.

At 2 in the morning Carlisle came in the rubbing his head like he had an massive head ack. He told us about his crazy day at the hospital, with the football players. Then he told us how he found an young girl in the parking lot fainted on the ground with blood dripping down her back and it turns out she needed 54 stitches left shoulder because she got hit by an bottle. Jasper asked what kind of bike it was, Carlisle told us that it was an black crotch rocket. Jasper, Emmett and I decided that it probably wasn't an coincidence. We went to the hospital the next day. Only to discover that Bella was put in the same room as Brad and Zach but also her friend Flick so I guess it was ok right. That's what I thought before I walked into the room to see 2 very smug looking football players, a very depress looking Flick and an crying Bella. Shit what the fuck happened. That was before Bella though the nasty looking cheese cake at Zach's head landing right in his forehead. This cause Brad to laugh but before he could say anything an bed pan hit him right in his face. I looked at Bella and were the tears had ended before new ones came. I looked over to Flick for an explanation. But he only looked more depressed.

"What happened" I heard Emmett ask who was now sitting on Bella's bed holding her but not touching her left shoulder. She just shook her head still sobbing.

"I'll tell you what happened" said Brad looking smug again " Bella's mommy finally gave her what the hell she deserved, if you ask me I think she should have done worst" wait her mother did this to bella. Bella just cringed deeper into Emmett's huge while he said all this. I didn't even realize Jasper moved form beside me but he was threatening both Brad and Zach and they both look as if they seen an ghost. Then he moved on to the bed where Emmett now was laying down with Bella still holding her while jasper sat at the end. So I took an seat in the chair next to her bed. 3 hours later we were all in the same position except Jasper sat next to me in an chair while Emmett and Bella was sleeping in the hospital bed. Im surprise that he even fit's in the bed with Bella. 30 minutes later an doctor came in and asked Bella if she had some where she could stay to night. You can tell that word travels fast. Bella merely shook her head no while Emmett simply said.

"You're staying with us then" he mumbled before going back to sleep.

A/n yippie I was able to post another chapter by Tuesday. As It just happened I didn't have to babysit cause I guess the parents got sick so...yeah hopefully another chapter up by Friday. But I might have to babysit some more so no promises.


	5. Chapter 4

1

Bella's POV

For the past 2 nights I stayed with Emmett and Edward. Emmett stayed with me mostly, Edward was well I don't know how to described him. He was friendly always polite but he never really was there like Emmett was. Esme Edwards mom and Emmett aunt was really kind she didn't mind me staying at all she asked if I wanted to stay longer, but I declined. I knew that I couldn't go home but I didn't know where to go. I couldn't go to Flick's house cause of the fight we had. I rembered that there was my dads old house but my cousin Jake was living there. I called him to see if it was ok that I stayed with him, he was more than happy as it turns out my old room is just as I left it. So that leaves me in the position that I am now sneaking into my own house. I had to make sure Renee wasn't home or Phil. Just as I predicted they weren't cause it was happy hour at the local bar. I waved Emmett, Jasper and Edward in. I went up to my room and started to pack every thing in sight. The only thing left in my room was the mattresses on my bed and the curtains on the window.

Emmett and I road in his jeep while Jasper and Edward took his Volvo. When we finally got to my dad's house or should I now say Jake's house it was 7:45 I was so tired the past couple of night's I haven't got any sleep 1 cause my shoulder killed 2 Emmett and I pretty much talked the whole time. It's strange it's like I knew him my whole life instead of 3 days, but I love the big guy he's my own personal teddy. Emmett wouldn't let me move any of my crap into my new room he was to afraid that I would rip my stitches. At the end my room was basically an bed a desk a dresser and a shit load of boxes.

after dropping everything off at my new house Emmett insisted that we go out to eat. We ended up at a restaurant with an all you can eat bufay. Edward and Jasper maybe had 2 plates of food, while me and Emmett had at least 7 plates of food. I thought they knew I eat a lot when they came and picked me up from the police station, but I guess when they didn't actually believe it cause Jasper just sat there with an odd look on his face it looked an cross over between constipation and spotting big foot , while Edward looked like he saw an ghost. Emmett just leaned over and whispered.

"There just haters" at that I laughed

"You know we can hear you" said Edward while Jasper just though jelly packet at Emmett.

" that's not nice" said Emmett with an pouttie face. I just choked on my water before spitting it out and laughing. "Ooo ice cream" he said as he spotted the ice cream machine.

"Yuma " was all I said before standing up to go get some. Emmett fallowed.

I mine had vanilla ice cream then I smothered it in syrup, crushed oreos, gummie bears, nut's, m&m's, and whip cream. I looked over to see Emmett deciding where he could possibly fit more toppings.

We returned to our table and I was about to take an bit and I saw Emmett do the same that was before we looked at each other's blow then we swapped blow's. I started to dig in when I was half way done. I looked up and saw Jasper looked amused while Edward's expression was unreadable. Then he said

"How can you guy's still be hungry?" I just shrugged my shoulders while Emmett smile proudly and said.

"Im an growing boy" before turning back to his ice cream, I did the same.

When we where done eating we decided to have an movie night at my place. We stopped off at an movie rental place that was across the street from an gas station. Edward and Jasper where in charge off the movie while me and Emmett went across the street for snacks. We got chips, candy, bars, pop, and popcorn. When we got back to the cars so did Edward and Jasper.

We first watched some old horror movie, then we watched the strangers, fallowed by elf, witch really I have no clue why they picked that movie but they did. Then last but not least we ended the night with the 40 year old virgin. This night was fun I deffentaly see being best buds whit these guy's well except Edward I don't know what the hell crawled up his ass and died he's been like that ever sense the first night I stayed at his house. Oh well some people are grumpy gorillas while other people are happy hippos.

*A Week Later*

School is great well except Mike who has been fallowing me around like an lost puppy, and Edward who is slightly more friendly towards me I guess now I can call him at least an friend. I have almost every class with one of my friends. I have English with Jasper and Edward, chemistry with Jasper, history with Emmett, trig with Edward, I have Spanish by myself, then I had gym and digital media with all 3 of them.

I was now sitting in lunch waiting for my friends. When I heard an annoying voice whine behind me.

"Eddie, Baby why don't you come over my house later, and we can have some fun." good god it was Lauren Edwards biggest fan. Who 'aplenty' he doesn't like her like that, that's what he keeps telling us. He sat done and so did Lauren you got to be kidding me right. Then Emmett came in, and I got an wicked Idea. Just as he sat down at our table I grabbed him by his hand and pulled him away. I had the perfect plan to get revenge on the Seattle football players, and no one could know but him sense he's the only one who could help me cause Jasper is out with the Flue and Edward is to chicken to do it, he never helps with anything like that he just stays back or watches from the side lines. When Emmett and I was out of Edwards hearing range. I told him my plan and I watched as an wicked smile aperea on his face.

"What was that about" Edward asked

Edwards POV

I watched as Bella just sat there across from me and Lauren. Then Emmett walked in her eye's lit up. I don't care what Jazz say's there together. I like Bella I really do I know I seam cold to her a lot of times it's just heard when she's dating my cousin, cause I want to be more than friends. Normally I wouldn't care if she had an boyfriend I would just steal her from him but it's different when it's my cousin. Ever sense her first night st my house they have been insepretable. Jazz say's that there only friends but I don't believe that. 1 there perfect for each other there basically have the same personality, 2 because just as he sat down she stood and dragged him away then started to talk kinda fast so I could read her lips, but I saw as she finished he had on an wide smile.

"What was that about" I asked hoping that my jealousy in my voice was hided enough so they couldn't here it.

"Nothing" Emmett said still smiling. I don't like this at all. Just then Bella slapped the back of his head then gave him an meaningful look.

"What he means is nothing official yet" she said "me and Em was think about hanging out later tonight."

" but I thought we where gonna..." Emmett was unable to finish because Bella jumped across the table to cover his mouth with her hand. Oh god what where they going to do. Just then the bell rang. I thought I heard Bella mummer save by the bell. But then again I could be wrong.

digital media sucked more than lunch. Bella sat right next to me and the whole time she was texting Emmett who was 2 rows behind us, and she was smiling the whole time.

In gym they ran together. The whole time and when coach gave us free time they walked the track together.

In the parking lot I was waiting for Emmett he came jogging over and I have to say I was relived that they wert talking anymore.

"He man Im going to Bells house and spending the night there. So I'll see yah tomorrow ok" was all he said before Bella pulled up on her bike.

"Hey Em, my bitch seat is waiting for you to plant you're ass on it." was all she said before he claimed on the back then she waved to me and then they left. Oh god spending the night at her house. Jazz was wrong oh so very wrong.

Bella's POV

Emmett and I waited till it was time for faze one. Till then we just chilled in the living room. Finally it was dark outside, time to have some fun.

Faze 1: we dressed in all black.

Faze 2: ski mask

Faze 3: sneak out my bedroom window just for fun.

Faze 4: summer-saw to my bike like ninja's cause were cool like that

Faze 5: drive to Seattle's bus garage.

Faze 6: clime the 12 foot fence separating us from our goal

Faze 6: directorate Seattle's buses with pretty spray paint so when they arrive for the game tomorrow night they arrive in style.

Faze 7: clime the fence again.

Faze 8: get the hell out.

By the time we got back to my house it was 2 in the morning. We were scapose to get back at my house at 1 but Em had a little to much fun with Faze 6. Our ordinary black mission cloths now had neon pink and green all over them. Thanks to Emmett who 'axidently' spared me first from there all hell broke lose.

* The Next day well later that day*

Em and I decided to skip till lunch and get some shut eye because after all he did have to play in the game tonight. By the time we got to school there was only 15 left of lunch. We walked to our table. Jasper was very Quiet and Edward looked a little bit hurt but mostly pissed.

Jasper finally spoke up.

"Can I talk to you for a minute bells"

"Of corse" I said a little worried. We went and sat at the empty table besides ours.

"Bella I don't know another way to ask this so Im just going to ask it." he said " did you sleep with Emmett." wait what why would he think that.

"Wait what did you just say"

"Did you" he asked again. I cant believe he's even thinking this, why would he think it. Unless someone told him and the only person who knew where Emmett and Edward so it was one of them. 1 either it was Emmett who tried to make it look like something, or 2 it was Edward who thought so low of me to think I would actually do that.

" I guess you're silence is an yes" he said almost positively

" fuck off Jasper witch one off them told you Emmett was staying at my house, and no I didn't sleep with him god he's my best friend, I love him like a brother damn it, and thank's for thinking so low of me to think that I would actually do that. You're such a good friend" I said before leaving the cafeteria.

I went to coach and as if I could use the track during 9th mod, he said I could as long as I get permission from my other teacher. I walked to the digital media room and composed myself to look sick. I told the teacher I wasn't feeling well she said that I could go to the nurse, then she filed out an pass and handed it to me. I turned to walk out I noticed my very sad looking friends by the door. I simply walked past them. I went to the girls looker room and changed. Then I did the only thing that could clam or sooth me. I ran and ran and ran.

Edward's POV

I thought Bella and Emmett would never show up. I told Jasper at lunch about what happened yesterday. He was just silent the whole time. There was 15 minutes left of lunch that's when Emmett and Bella finally showed. They sat at our table like nothing happened. I could tell I looked pissed. Then jasper asked if he could talk to bella. They walked over to the vacant table next to ours. I didn't want to hear what was going to be said so I just blocked it out. Emmett was laying his head on the table lessening to his I Pod. That's when Jasper came back over but he wasn't with Bella I looked around for her but I saw her walk out of the cafeteria's doors.

Jasper told me what happened and what was said, and man did Bella seam pissed and she had every right to be. I mean we did excuse her of being an whore, or that's what I make her seam like. Emmett was pissed that we would even think that.

We all walked into digital media to find Bella faking an sickness so she could cut. We waited for her by the door so we could apologize, but she walked past us.

I was suprized when walked into the gym room to see her running the track above the gym, and Bella only ran when something was wrong. Shit was she running this whole time. coach didn't call her off the track when we did our warm ups. Mostly every one in the class watched as she went round and round and round so far I counted 15 laps. Then some one asked the coach how come Bella doesn't have to participate and he simply said when you can run the track none stop for an hour and an half than you can to skip class and run. Shit she was running this whole time I really fucked up. But one thing that gets me is I asked Emmett why he spent the night at her house and he said we would have to wait for the game to night.


	6. Chapter 5

1

Edwards POV

After Gym I drove home. The whole way with Bella on my mind. How am I going to apologies for this. Not only was Bella not talking to me now but Emmett was giving me the cold shoulder, the whole way home Emmett sat in the passenger set looking out the window the whole time, and Jasper in the back set looking guilty.

As soon as I was out of my car I was tackled to the ground. What the hell. I looked down to see black hair. Wait...Alice. Alice was my little sister who went to an all girls boarding school in Florida for the past 3 years only visiting on the summers and winter break.

"Alice" I said "what are you doing here"

"MomanddadsaidIcouldcomehomeandohImissedyousomuchohIbroughtmyfriendRosaliewhoisamazingimhomeforgoodandRoseislivingwithusImissedyousomuch" ( Mom and dad said I could come home and oh I missed you so much oh I brought my friend Rosalie who is amazing im home for good and Rose is living with us I missed you so much) she stopped for breath that's when I notice a tall blond that looked like a super model standing on the front porch looking at Alice and then her eye's shifted towards Emmett, Emmett looked like he just saw an angle.

"Alice I missed you to" I said with a smile while lifting my self and her off the ground. "Alice I really would love to catch up with you but Emmett, Jasper, and myself has to go get ready for the big game."

"Oh me and Rose to see you guy's around" she said as she and Rose walked upstairs into Alice's room.

Bella's POV

By the time I was done running it was 5:30 and I was out of breath. I felt better and I had an invite to join Forks track team. I changed and walked into the parking lot an noticed Flick leaning against my bike.

" Flick" I said confused because he looked like someone just ran over his puppy dog.

"Bella Im so sorry you have to forgive me it was a mistake, please forgive me you're my best friend I cant survive with out you, it's only been 2 week's and I'm going insane, honestly If you don't forgive me I think I'll jump off a cliff . I cant take it anymore Bell's . Just. Just please believe me." I just hugged him, It took him a second but he hugged me back.

After that he fallowed me to my house. I told him about my last couple of weeks including the Seattle's football busses and the fight I had with Jasper.

"Wow I want to see the busses" is what he said "and I think you should call Emmett and Jasper, because Emmett seams like the innocent one and Jasper only knew what he heard from Edward so it seams like Edward caused all the drama." so I did as he said I called Emmett's cell

"Hello" he said

"Hey" I said softly

"Bella I'm so sorry I don't know if I did any thing I know what Jasper told you and I didn't even come up with that"

"yeah I know Em, is Jasper there I need to talk with him"

"Yeah hold on a second"

"Hello"

"Hey Jazz"

"Bella lesion Im sorry you know I would never think that low of you—"

"It's ok" I cut him off " I know you didn't come up with it you only know what you where told"

"Ok thanks Bell's so were good"

"Yep" I replied

"do you want to talk to Edward" he asked

"No" was all I said

"Oh ok, so you going to the game"

"Of corse I have to see mine and Emmett's handy work" I said now smiling

"What did you guy's do" he asked I heard Emmett yell 'put it on speaker

"Wait so Em you didn't tell"

"Nope" he said I smiled cause I knew he wouldn't

"Cool then it will be a suprize" I said

"Bella that aint fair" Jasper whined

" sorry guy's I gotta go" I said "Hey Jasper could I use you're away jersey for the game" I would use Emmett's but it would look like a dress on me.

"Yeah I'll bring it to the game ok"

"Yeah, bye guy's"

Edward's POV

She didn't want to talk with me. Did I deserve anything else. Jasper said give it time, but I dought it would ever change.

We had to get to the game early to practice and warm up. After changing we headed to the practice field to warm up. When we where heading back we saw Bella. She was smiling I saw that Flick is with her, that's good that they made up. She turned around when Flick pointed to us, she smiled . Well at lease she's not mad anymore, well at Emmett and Jasper, now they'll talk to me.

Emmett grabbed her into a bone crushing huge as soon as she was in reach. After he sat her down she looked at Jasper, he just stood there not knowing what to say. Bella stood there to before she jumped up so she could reach Jasper's shoulders then she raped her arms around his neck and hugged the life out of him. After they where done she turned towards me.

"Hey" was all she said, well at lease she's talking to me right

"Hey" I said with a smile then she turned around to Jasper

"Jazz did you bring the jersey"

"Yeah it's in Edwards car" she then turned to look for my car, that's when I notice what she was wearing. She had on light blue skinny jeans with a dark green tank top. I have to admit she has a great body. By the time we reached my car we had 30 min. before the game so. Bella looked awesome in Jasper's jersey. Some small ping of jealousy want bella to be wearing my jersey.

We heard the Seattle buses pull up. Emmett smiled and so did Bella but they were both sneaky smiles. Emmett backed up to the ruff of my car wear Bella was sitting, she slid onto his back and they started to head to the buses.

The buses came into view and I dint see any thing different except that there when spar painted flowers on the ruff's, the rest of the buses where covered in banders that had Seattle all over it. Bella jumped off Emmett's back and skipped over to the bus. She grabbed a bander and ripped one side off then she continued to skip over to the other side and removed the other one.

To revile the side of the bus that was facing us had 'GO' and the it had forks along the bottom. Bella waved us over and the other side was better. It had Seattle's bird on it and it was all pink instead of blue. The next to it had 'we are the pansy's'. Emmett was laughing.

"So that's what you wrote" he said

"Yep" she said

"You're brilliant"

"Who's idea was it" asked Jasper

"Mine" said Bella proudly

"So that's what you guy's where doing" I stated

"Yes, Edward nothing more nothing less" she said in a dead tone

"Im sorry" I apologized " I had no idea, I only knew what it looked like"

"It's ok" she said to my suprize. Then the Seattle players was standing by the buses.

"I should have guessed that it was you" said Brad

" me" she gasped "never"

"Yeah sure you didn't bitch" he said

" Brad we went though this already you're the bitch" she said with a laugh, some his team mates was laughing.

"You bitch" he said while slapping her, I was about to jump him when she put her hand out to stop me.

" I got this Edward" she said in a clam voice, then she stepped up to Brad " listen to me piss bag, you don't want to start with me we all know what happened last time and trust me when I say I can take it to a whole new level." she said now standing right in front of Brad giving him a death glare.

" lets go man we don't need this right now" said one of his team mates while stepping forward to grab his arm.

"No" he said while shaking him off. Then he turned around to punch Bella I went to step forward again but Flick stopped me.

"Just watch man" was all he said. Bella dogged his Punch then she ducked and kicked his legs out from under neath him. She stood up then he tripped her making her fall on her back knocking the wind out of her. Then he rolled over so that he was now startling her.

"Bitch what the fuck is with you, cant you just get the fact that you cant take me" he said confidently, before Bella brought her legs up causing both of them to flip no Bella was on top.

" cum Face I can always take you" she said before she started to pound his face into the ground. Flick then stepped forward and pulled Bella off of Brad. Bella was struggling to get free.

"Clam down Bells" he said witch actually calmed her down then he released her and she walked away. As soon as she was around the building, Flick told us to wait 5 min before going to find her. We waited in silence. Then right when we were about to go look for her, Bella rounded the corner, I took in her appearance and her knuckles were bleeding.

" Bella what the hell happened to you're hand" ask Emmett she just shrugged and said

" is there some place I can wash it off at"

"yeah by the practice field" said Jasper , then she turned and started to walk towards the field

"What did she do" asked Emmett once again

"She punched a wall" Flick said. When we got to the field we saw Bella inspecting her hand, that was no longer bleeding. She looked up and smiled at us.

"Well looks like its game time" she said with a smile like nothing happened "go get 'em"

"Emmett, Jasper, Edward locker room now" we heard coach yell, on our way into the locker room we saw the baseball field fence with a big indentation, and the cement wall of the dug out with blood on it.

"Shit, did Bells do that" said Jasper in disbelief

"Yeah I think so" said Emmett.

Now we wear lined up on the field waiting for the game to began. I glanced around and noticed Bella standing on the bleacher dancing while Flick was making some beat. God good, this girl is going to kill me. Have you ever wanted something so bad, that you would do anything to have it but no matter how hard you try you cant have it. It sucks, and that's the spot Im in now.

A/N so my ignorant little sister say's that it only takes 2 days for the transformation from a human into a vamp. Please help me prove her wrong, because it's 3 days.


	7. Chapter 6

1

Bella's POV

It has been 2 months sense the last time I really spoke to Edward. We say hi when I pass him in his house when visiting Emmett, when he use to sit with us at lunch he would greet me, now he sits with Lauren at a table by there selves wear they eat each others face's for lunch. I don't know why we haven't spoken. It really beats me. I've been nothing but nice to him. But what ever.

Emmett's my best friend. I thought when I first meet him we had a strong relation ship. But now we seam even closer. We do practically every thing together. We do crazy funny shit all the time. Half the shit don't even make sense, but it's fun so what ever. Emmett is now dating Rosalie, Alice's who is Edward's sister who was at an all girls boarding school for a couple of years.

Rosalie and I were pretty close we hang out now. She use to hate me because of how close Emmett and me are, but like Edward she backed off. Unlike Edward it took her forever to do so, and we became close friends after that. I'm the one who hooked her and Emmett up.

Jasper is my other best friend, but he seams more like an older brother. I can trust him with anything. He's dating Alice.

Alice she's crazy and I love her for it, but I will not let her give me a make over. Witch she still pouts over.

What can I say my friends are crazy and pretty damn amazerful. Yep that's right amazerful.

I was sitting at our lunch table waiting for Emmett and Jasper to come join me. Alice and Rose had to stay after class.

Jasper was in the lunch line behind Emmett who was arguing with the lunch laddie about how much food he wanted to buy. Finally they joined me at the table.

"What's wrong Bells" asked Jasper, god how in the world does he always pick up on my emotions.

" nothing" I said trying to sound convincing but I could tell he didn't believe me but he let it drop thank god. Emmett wouldn't have done that he would have kept pestering me till he got an answer. Speaking of Emmett I looked up to make sure he didn't hear anything. He didn't he was still grumbling on about the lunch laddie. Half way though lunch he looked up and noticed that I didn't have any food.

" B what's wrong" he asked, shit I was in for it now.

"Nothing" I managed with a weak smile

"BS you're not eating" well shit ugh what could I say

"Forgot my money" I said again, wow that was close.

"Bella you're lying to me, you might amazing at everything but you suck at lying. So spill" damn it I hate that I cant lie.

"It's just that, I don't want to present our digital media Project." I said

" I'll present it ok, and you can just hit play." he said, I just nodded "you always do that, you work you're self up for nothing. Presenting is a piece of cake."

" not for me I hate being in the spot light" I said with an shutter, he just smiled and said

"I know bells, but that's what I'm hear for right?"

"Yep" I said pronouncing the 'P' at the end

"Well then partner it's time for me to present, and you to hit a button." he said as he got up and dragging me with him.

*Digital Media Class*

I heard say Mr. Mathews.

"Ok so who ever did there video project on love, please steep forward and present then show you're video." Oh man that was mine and Emmett's how did we get stuck with the love one, come one why couldn't we get friendship but nooo Jasper and Edward got that one witch I felt bad for Jasper because Edward didn't do any work at all, because he and Lauren wear sucking lips or worst *shutter*. I stood infront of the class with Emmett while he presented.

"Hello follow class mates I will be presenting Bella's and my project" he cleared his through loudly, a couple of kids laughed because they knew that he was imitating Mr. Mathews. "Bella being the brilliant mind she is came up with a poem to go along with our Video's"

Then he read it out loud.

Light, so low upon earth,  
You send a flash to the sun.  
Here is the golden close of love,  
All my wooing is done.  
Oh, the woods and the meadows,  
Woods where we hid from the wet,  
Stiles where we stay'd to be kind,  
Meadows in which we met!

Light, so low in the vale  
You flash and lighten afar,  
For this is the golden morning of love,  
And you are his morning star.  
Flash, I am coming, I come,  
By meadow and stile and wood,  
Oh, lighten into my eyes and heart,  
Into my heart and my blood!

Heart, are you great enough  
For a love that never tires?  
O' heart, are you great enough for love?  
I have heard of thorns and briers,  
Over the meadow and stiles,  
Over the world to the end of it  
Flash for a million miles.

(Marriage Morning by Alfred, Lord Tennyson)

I looked over the class room to see people starring at me, but mostly I noticed Edward who's eye's have captured my own. I looked away when I heard Mr. Mathews call my name.

"Bella very well done, I must say if I was an English teacher I would be bouncing with pride, but I'm an digital Media teacher and I want to be bouncing with pride from you're video so lets hope that you're video is as good as you're poem." he said I took that as a signal to hit play.

EDWARDS POV

Wow was Bella's poem good. I watched as she turned to the tv to hit play. I was interested in what they filmed because they had love. The room went black before the TV came on.

There was a tall woman in a long white gown with a Vail over her face walking down the stairs at my house then into the living room. That was trans formed into a chapel. They did a good job it looked just like a chapel. The camera switched to the front. I saw a short but muscular man who was suppose to be the groom he was in all black with a tall top hat on. When the tall bride reached the small groom. They took each others hands and stood before the percher, who was Carlisle. Oh man this could only get better. They started to say their vowels for each other, but you couldn't hear anything because it was a black and white movie with no sound. Bella loved those movies so I beet it was her idea. Then it came time to kiss the bride. The video camera went over the grooms men and the brides maids, they finally showed there faces, witch before all you could see were huge boobs and big muscles. Only then did I see who was playing the brides maids to the left of the bride stood Jasper with a long blond wig that went down to his waist, and next to him stood flick who had on a brunet wig that went to his shoulders. The camera went over to the grooms men side and I saw Rose to the right of the groom she had on a smaller top hat but it was still tall and she had on a fake mustache . Next to her was Alice who was the same just a different mustache. The whole class was now laughing. Then the camera view was like it was the grooms. I saw the groom lift his hands only to revel that the bride was not a girl but Emmett who had on atone of makeup. I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Then the camera's view was that of the brides or should I say Emmett's showed the groom who was not a he but a she. It was not any she it was Bella. She had on a thin mustache and a small goatee. Then they landed in for the kiss, but just as they were about to kiss Emmett turned his head so she got his cheek. Then they walked down the isle with linked arms.

The class erupted in applause and laughter. Then on the screen popped up 'Bloopers'.

The screen went blank for a moment only to show Alice chasing after Flick yelling something about ruining his make up. Then it went blank again only to show Emmett and Rose walking out of his room, he was in his dress and she was in her suit, but she was missing her stash that was on Emmett's face and she had lip stick allover her lip's and around, and all down her neck. Then the camera showed Bella coming up the stairs. Then she said " you cheated on me with my best man?" she said in a fake hurt voice "how did you find out" asked Emmett "because" she replied with a smile " Rose's stash is on you're cheek" then Rose turned and started to laugh, she was soon on the floor clutching her stomach. Then Alice appeared out of no wear. "Emmett" she said with anger " I took me forever to fix you're boobs just right and you messed them up, look at you you're lopsided" then she started to pull out tissue. The whole class now was rolling, it looked like Mr. Mathews was crying. The next clip was of the wedding and Bella was about to kiss Emmett then she ducked "sorry no offences Emmett but I don't wanna kiss you" she said while jumping over chair's in the 'chapel' with Emmett chasing her making kissing noises. Then it showed then in the same spot. Carlisle spoke then " ok Bella just think of something because I don't think lovers avoid kissing each other" then they leaned in for the kiss. Bella brought her hand back and slapped Emmett across the face. "And that my dears is true love" said Flick imitating a girls voice. Carlisle just looked at Bella. Bella just said " hey that's how we roll, we like it rough" every one was laughing. Then the screen went black before the words 'Before and After" popped up. They showed Emmett, Jasper and Flick all standing next to each other. Then another Picture slid in to the side of it of them in there gowns. Then across the screen read ' Emmentta, Jassa, Flicka. Then the picture's faded away then there popped up a picture of Bella, Rose, and Alice. They were posed liked spies with there backs to one anthers and there fingers where shaped like a gun. The there was another picture of them as 'men' they were doing mussels poses. I looked at Emmett and Bella they were both smirking. Then the video finally came to an end. The Class erupted in cheers.

"Wow you two did an out standing job" said before turning to the list of projects left to present. "Who ever did Friendship please step forward and present." wonder who got that one. Then Jasper stood up I fallowed. I had no clue what we were doing our project on. I didn't even help with it. I felt slightly bad as I was standing next to Jasper knowing that he did all the work. Then he handed me the paper.

A/N: ok so I was going to put E/J video project on this chapter but I decided on a coin flip that it would be the next chapter. So yeah hopefully I'll that chapter up soon. Im excited to write it. So it shouldn't take to long. But you never know. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh if who ever reads this could you read my other story I have major writers block and I would love some ideas. {:-)


	8. Chapter 7

1

Edwards POV

"Friendship is a bond between two people that can not be truly described. You know you have it, when you can feel it. A wise man once said that friendship is like pee in you're pants every one can see it but only you can feel the warmth." then I heard someone whisper 'Bells he quoted me' Emmett, should have guessed 'I know she said back what I don't get is he said wise man' at that I laughed. Then I continued. " in our video it will show two people who I believe have the strongest friendship I have seen and maybe on this planet." with that Jasper flipped the lights and I hit play then we headed back to our seats. The screen went from blue to showing.

Bella and Emmett flying kits in a field. You could tell they were having a good time. Bella's kit wouldn't stay up for more than 30 second though, so she started to run with it. She looked like a kid. Then the screen went blank only to put up with bella and emmett in his jeep with the ruff down and a kit tied to one of the bars. Ha it flies now said bella with a smile. Then it went blank again. Then it popped up and it had Bella and Emmett running in our back yard to the trampoline Emmett just jumped on while bella flung herself on ended up landing on it on her back. Emmett fell on his but sending Bella shooting up in the air she switched her legs so she was standing up when she hit the Trampoline again then she started to bounce. Emmett joined her. It was quite funny to watch because bella got the effects of Emmett's bounces and she went supper high. Then the screen went blank again. Only to show bella and emmett watching a movie then it went into fast forward. As it was in fast forward you heard all the squeaks and squawks going really fast as they talked, and though food and had pillows fights. Then it slowed as it showed the camera being moved from it's spot as it walk toward the couch only to revel sleeping Bella and Emmett on the floor before the couch. Some people said aw. Bella laid beside Emmett, Emmett was snoring loudly in her ear. Bella slowly lifted her hand felt her way al the way up to Emmett's face before shoving his head away. The class chuckled . Then the screen went blank again. Then it showed Emmett sitting infront of the camera ok so Jazz what did you want to interview me about. He said. Well you're friendship with Bella. Bella's my girl, she's my best friend what else is there to it emmett said. Then the camera zoomed out to revile Bella hugging Emmett by the neck aw she said that was so sweet it almost makes me feel bad. For what Emmett said. For this she replied before slamming shaving cream in his face and hair. I'm gonna murder you he yelled. You gotta catch me first she said before taking off. Emmett fallowed so did Jazz with the camera it show bella running out the back door with emmett fallowing. When the Camera finally caught up to them it showed bella standing with the watering hose facing Emmett, he had his hands up as to surrender. I could hear Jasper chuckle before disconnecting the hose. Emmett saw this and started to move forward, bella squeezed the handle but it didn't work she looked back and was now facing the camera you will pay for this Jazz she said before trying to run from Emmett but he grabbed her and through her over his shoulder then he carried her to the swimming pool and though her in. Emmett walked back to the house but he was tackled by a wet bella. You cant leave with out a huge form you're best friend could you she said while squeezing him to death. Then the screen went blank. Only to show Bella and Emmett doing the Chicken Dance in our front yard. I crackled a smile. Then they took a bow before they did the hokie pokie witch was fast forward. Then the screen went black to show Bella and Emmett standing at the top of a huge hill with two shopping carts, they got in the bottom of the carts and made there way down the hill, half way down the hill Emmetts tipped over. Bella's cart made it to the bottom of the hill she screamed victory as she stood up with her fist in the air, but she spoke to soon and her shopping cart hit a big rock and she did a swan dive over it. Emmett came running down the hill, Bella was in the middle of the street and her arm was bleeding. Shit she said im gonna need stitches. The screen went blank only to show Bella's freshly stitched arm, ouch some one yelled that's gonna be a bitch for a while. Oh can-it Emmett. Bella said. That's my Bell's tough as nails Emmet said appearing on camera with a rubber glove stretched over his head. Then the screen went blank only to show Bella and Emmett fighting. Then it showed Bella sitting in our living room by her self before she was tackled by Emmett He said he wouldn't stop hugging her till she for gave him witch she did, then the screen went blank again only to show Bella trying to teach Emmett how to do a front flip on the trampoline. Bella did one fallowed by Emmett who messed up the landing and went flying into the pool. Bella stood by the side for a minute waiting for him to come back up, he came back up but he was floating like a dead man. Bella dived into the pool and pulled Emmett out she stated to pound on his chest trying to force water out. Breath damn it she yelled, Emmett cracked a smile Bella saw this and slapped his across the face and went inside. Emmett just sat there in shock before turning to the camera what I thought it was funny he said. It wasn't man she actually thought you drowned replied Jasper. Well crap said Emmett Before running into the house. Only a second later to be seen running down our long drive way after bella. Then it went blank. Only to show Bella sitting on the kitchen counter eating ice cream out of the tub with Emmett. So you for give me. He asked. Yeah but only if you do something I've been wanting to try with me. Deal he said but what is it. You have to wait and find out said bella as she though the empty tub away. Hey when I flipped into the pool I had an really great idea. Emmett said. What is it Bella asked excitedly. Go put on you're Swim suit and You'll see. Emmett who was already in his Swimming trunks grabbed Jasper and dragged him out side into the back yard. Help me move the trampoline he said. Jasper set down the camera then you saw him and Emmett moving the Trampoline right next to the pool. Thanks man. He said no problem. Replied Jasper. Why are you always filming anyways. Asked Emmett. You're just going to have to wait and find out. Said Jasper. I laughed at that because Emmett just turned around in his seat and flipped Jasper off. I turned back towards the TV that now show a half naked Bella in a dark Blue bikini. She looked beautiful as she was smiling wildly as she watched Emmett jumping on the trampoline Before jumping of into our underground pool. She was running she jumped up on the trampoline and started to bounce. You could tell that half of the guy's in the room where very happy my self included. Then Bella jumped into the Pool doing a cannonball landing right next to Emmett. The Camera went into fast forward as Bella and Emmett continued to goof off , then it slowed to show Bella and Emmett laying on the hammock in the back yard in towels. So he said you want to tell me what you have planned. Not a chance she said. Then I will be forced to take action he said before picking Bella up and was Dangling her above the pool. Bella just smiled and raped her arms around Emmett's neck and said do it, and he did let go but her arms was still around his neck she tugged hard on his neck causing him to lose balance and they both fell into the pool. They emerged laughing. Bella got out of the pool and started to run Emmett was trying to catch her but they were running around Jasper and he was laughing. That was before Bella took the camera and Emmett though Jasper into the pool. You could here Bella's laugh while Jasper was chasing a laughing Emmett around our back yard. The screen went blank again, it show bella in Emmetts jeep and he was driving. Bella turned towards the camera and she smiled and said Jazzy why do you keep walking around with that thing? He just said no way. Bella huffed and turned around before turning up the radio and all American rejects gives you hell was on, bella started to sign and dance with Emmett. A few people was giggling, I had a smile plastered on to my face. Then it show them at La push first beach. Ok Bella said while turning to Jasper who was behind the camera you have to stay here. The camera went up and down like a nodding motion. Good bella said before grabbing Emmett by the had and pulling him into the woods. The screen went black for a second before showing two figures fighting by the edge of a cliff. Oh my god that was Bella and Emmett. I looked over to Bella who had a smile on her face form the memoire. Then you heard Jaspers voice. I think Bella has truly lost it, if she does what I think she's about to do. He said. Then it show Bella giving Emmett a huge as they walked away form the cliff. I exhaled in relief as did Jasper on the video. Then it showed Bella wiggle free of Emmett's arms and she ran and jumped off of the cliff. She actually jumped. She was screaming the whole way down. Emmett was yelling Bella's name. Then he jumped in after her. You could here his scream to. Just as he went under, the camera zoomed in and showed Bella's head surfacing along with Emmett's. They swam to shore. Emmett sat down on a rock, while Bella flopped on the sand. She was smiling form ear to ear. Bella Emmett said what in the world made you want to do that and why the fuck did you jump when I told you not to. She just shrugged her shoulders. Why are you smiling, you almost just died he asked her. Cause she said I feel so alive, don't you she asked plus she added I didn't die neither did you, so there for you should be happy and go jump again. No way in hell am I jumping again and neither are you. Wow Emmett responsible never thought I would live to see it. I am happy that we both live to see another day and that's why we're not jumping again, that's just tempting fate a little to much. Bella turned her head so she was now facing Jazz and the camera. No way in hell. Jasper simply said. Oh come on Bella said while she pouted. It will be fun I promise. No Bella I love you and all but you're to damn crazy for me if the jump wouldn't kill me a heart attack would. He responded. Party pooper she mumbled. Then the screen went black. I turned my head so I was looking at bella, but I wasn't the only one most of the class was.

"What" she said like we were all crazy

"Nothing" some one mumbled

"You act as if you never saw someone jump of a cliff" she said like people did it every day. Then she turned back to the TV, just as she did another clip popped up.

It was Bella and Emmett laying on the trampoline looking up at the stars. How do you think of our relationship Bella asked. What made you ask that. Emmett asked. Well she replied nearly everyone ask if were dating and I was just wondering if it was like that for you. No offence Bell but ew, I don't think of you like that, how do you think of me he asked. I think you smell she said while laughing. Then she said for real though you're my best friend. He just smiled and said you're my best friend to. You're like a good bra. Bella said. What he asked while laughing. Cause you're supportive, hard to find , and you're always close to my heart. Bella said. Aw that's sweet Bella, you're the pee in my pants. Okay bella said a little worried. Cause everyone can see our friendship but only I can feel the warmth. Emmett said. Aw bella said, this may sound really awkward and weird but that's the sweets thing anyone has ever said me. Then the screen went blank only to have pictures flying onto the tv screen.

(The PIC's.... when line diff. PIC. )

Bella and Emmett on Halloween posing. Emmett was James bond and had a fake gun he was aiming at the camera, while Bella was well you couldn't really tell. She had on a puffy pink to-to and a black tank top, flip flops, leggings, rainbow gloves that went up to her elbows, and a torah. And her make up was crazy and she had a sparkly heart by her left eye.

Bella and Emmett making really weird faces. There was like 10 of those.

Emmett giving Bella a piggie back ride

Bella and Emmett sleeping together on the couch.

Bella and Emmett sitting behind jail bars.

Bella and Emmett at Taco Bell with 3 tables put together holding food.

Emmett and bella posing like spies

Bella kissing Emmett on the check, Emmett's nose was scrunch up.

Emmett with Bella in a head lock

Bella with Emmett in a head lock

Bella and Emmett sitting on the kitchen floor with flour and smash eggs all over the floor. Not to mention that they were both covered in flour.

Bella and Emmett standing infront of the Seattle football bus. They were both smiling and had there thumbs up.

Emmett and Bella giving the camera the bird, but there middle fingers were blurred out.

Emmett and bella giving the peace sign.

What could be a better friendship than the bra and the pee in pants. Jasper's voice said on the film. The class erupted in applause.

"Well done" said Mr. Mathews

"Thank you" Jasper said

"Bella and Emmett what can I say" Mr. Mathews "they are good friends, how ever they describe each other, I loved you're project and I have no other choice than to give you both a 'A'."

If I didn't feel horrible before I deffentaly do now. I didn't help one bit. And even worse I dint even know any of those events happened. I had no idea of what was going on in my cousins or best friends lives. I have no idea of what was going on in Bella's life. All because I separated my self from them. Why did I do it? I truly don't know. All I member for the past months are Lauren. I don't sit with them at lunch any more. I don't talk with Bella, even though she's over my house all the time. And why it's because I'm with Lauren. I've become what Emmett and I use to make fun of, I don't talk to my own friends any more if I talk to anyone it's Mike, Tyler, James the players of the school. Oh god please tell I didn't become a 'player' I hate players. As I thought about it. I have become a player different girls every day. Not to mention at a party I would go with any wear from 1 girl to 3 girls. I'm the worst person on earth . No wonder Bella wont talk with me. Shit I really fucked my self over.


	9. PlEASe&

1

A/N: Sooo... it's been forever sense I updated on this story (and I feel bad) I really want to update, but that damn writers block. I would LOVE some IDEAS. The sky's the limit. I'm so stuck and I keep truing to come up with something but I cant. :(............Look Forward to some AMAZERFUL IdEAS. {:-) (-:}


	10. Chapter 8

1

*a couple of Weeks after Edwards realization of him being a all around dick*

Bella POV

I'm so bored. It's my third day of being suspended. Why? Because I punched Mike in the face. Why? Because he slapped my ass. I said that I was defending my self but I still got three days suspended. I heard Mike got a week.

I decided to turn on the Tv I never use. The Maury show was on. This show has always entertained me, the reason unknown.

Where the hell is my Pizza. The Bella rang wow do I have awesome powers or what maybe it will be a hot pizza boy.

I opened my door and there stood Mike. You got to be kidding me.

"Hey Baby" he said with a smile, he actually looked funny with a black eye. I held up a finger telling him to hold on before shutting my door and walking out on my front lawn.

"What are you looking for" he asked.

" just making sure I'm not on Punk'ed or on candy camera" I said still looking around my neighborhood.

"You're silly Bellis" he said as he grabbed my waist and pulled my into him, holding me.

"Mike I swear to god if you don't get away from me and off of my property I will kill you"

"Oh come on Bellis you want me here, I know you do" he said while rubbing my thigh, at that I laughed.

"Your fucking pathetic" I said still laughing. Then I grabbed his hair and twisted my body so I was out of his arms and facing him, still pulling on his hair. "You're a thirty little freak aren't you" then I pulled his head down to about my waist before turning and dragging him around my yard. I laughed as he kept repeating 'ow'. Then I through him in the street. "Stay off my property and away from me Mike." I said before turning back and going inside.

Dammit he made me miss who was Brents daddy. Fucking asshole, who the hell does he think he is.

just then the bell rang. I through the door open.

"What the hell do you want" I yelled, expecting Mike not the Pizza Boy.

"Thh thaa...ugh 12.50" he studier, he looked like he was about to piss his pants.

"There you go keep the change" I said tossing him a 20 then shutting the door in his face the plopping down on the couch to my Meat lovers **( MEAT LOVERS= YUM! ). **I take a bite and just died and went to heaven. Then the bell rings again. I got up with my soda and opened my door. And there stood Mike. I throw my drink in his face before shutting the door. Good god what is wrong with that guy.

I flipped throw the channels again. Nothing worth watching was on so I picked my favorite movie. The Wizard Of OZ. Best movie ever.

Bang!!Bang!!Bang!!Bang!!Bang!!Bang!!Bang!!Bang!!Bang!!Bang!!Bang!!Bang!!Bang!!Bang!! Bang!!Bang!!Bang!!Bang!!Bang!!Bang!!Bang!!Bang!!Bang!!Bang!!Bang!!Bang!!Bang!!Bang!

Bang!!Bang!!Bang!!Bang!!Bang!!Bang!!Bang!!...

What the Hell. I sat up.

"Who the hell is it" I yelled still laying down in my spot from wear I fell a sleep. No one answered. "Good didn't want to talk to you either I mumbled before closing my eyes and going back to sleep.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" I heard a familiar yell. I turned my head and opened my eyes, Jasper was standing in the door way facing me with anger.

"Well I was trying to sleep" I said still looking at him.

"NOT YOU" he yelled "HIM" then he pointed behind me. I looked over and there was Mike sitting in my window sel jock'n him self.

"WHAT THE FUCK" I yelled before jumping up from the couch. Mike was out the window and run down the street.

I go to run past jasper but he didn't move fast enough so I pushed him down and jumped out the door after Mike.

I drooped the sweat pants I had on and was able to actually run because before I was sagging with shorts underneath.

Mike was half a street away. I caught up with him in no time. I tackled him to the ground, not even bothering to stop running . I turned him over.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU" I screamed in his face.

"Belllla ppplease" he tried to beg me but I just punched him in the face. Over and over again. I know this may sound bad but... it felt good way good probably to good. But he fucking deserved it fist he cant leave me the fuck alone and he's all 'wanna be stalker/rapist' and then he fucking broke into my house and was jacking of to me while I was sleeping.

Just then I was pulled up from my stance over Mike. Huge arms raped around their selves around my arms and waist, pinning my arms to my sides. It had to be Emmett

"Em...Let me fucking go, I wanna fucking kill the bastard." I said

"Bella you practically did" he said, I looked down to see an pasted out Mike with a Bloody face. Did I do that...whoops and I say that with sarcasm.

"Em" I said trying to sound calm. " let me go"

"Sorry no can do"

"I wont touch the worm" I said still trying to sound calm " I promise." he thought it over before setting me down and letting me go. I walked past mike like I was going into the woods, then I turned around and with all the strength I could muster-up I kicked the asshole right in his 'spot'.

"BELLA" Emmett yelled, I gave him a innocent look.

"What" haha I sounded really innocent ha I'm good "I didn't touch him" then I kicked him in the ribs twice before Emmett could get a hold of me. He swung me over his shoulder like the reseller John Cena Does his opponents before he throws them to the ground. He caried me all the way back to my house. He dropped me on the couch.

"Why Bella?" he asked so I tolled him, Jasper probably just told him I was beating the crap out of mike and he need to get me because when I finished telling him he was trying to get out the door to beat up mike.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT SON OF A BITCH HE"S GONNA WISH HE WAS DEAD WHEN I'M DONE WITH HIM, THAT FUCKING TWERP WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS. WAS HE DROPPED ON HIS FUCKING HEAD...." he roared.

HE tried to get out the door but Jasper and Edward was already there blocking the way till he calmed down.

By the time that happened, a cop car pulled up, and Tony got out.

"Hey Tony" I said, man I gotta go in the station.

"Bella" he sighed "you gotta come with me" he said

"M-Kay" was my response before getting up and walking out to the cop car and getting in the passenger seat.

When we walked into the station I saw Brandon sitting at his desk doing paper work. I would have greeted him with a great big 'BRANDON I MISSED YOU' mut I was still to pissed off. I didn't say any thing I just walked into my cell and plopped down on the cot.

The more I thought about it the more pissed I became, I couldn't just sit there any more so I started to paste my cell. It didn't help much I just had to punch something, before I could stop my self I punched the concert wall, it felt good to let it out so I continued to punch with all my might.

I was suddenly stopped when hands grabbed my wrist. I looked up to see Brandon looking at my hands in horror, that's when I noticed how bloody they where. The wall had blood all over it. Funny I don't feel a thing.

Brandon dragged me to his desk and pulled out a first aid kit. He sat in his chair while I sat on his desk. He took his time cleaning up my hand. I have to say his hand in mine felt kinda nice...okay really nice.

After he finished rapping my hands he just held one.

"What are you thinking about" he asked after about 10 minutes.

"How to kill a certain someone." *cough Mike cough*.

"What did newton do" he asked

" kept knocking at my door, then I woke from a nap with jasper yelling at him witch by the way he was in my house jacking off to me asleep."

"so...you beat the shit out of him"

"I wouldn't put it that way but yes." he just shook his head and smiled. "What" I asked

"Nothing" he said looking kinda shy.

"No tell me" he just shook his head "please" I said with my pout.

"It's just" he said then he looked me in the eyes "your amazing"

"I'm amazing"I said then I felt his forehead and checked his eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Nothing just making sure your not sick or high." I said smiling.

" you don't think so do you"

"Not at all" I said then I realized my hand was still on his check, I lowered it down to his shoulder. I looked up from his may I add very nice looking abs to see just how close we really are.

Just then he leaned forward and kissed me. I would be lying if I say I didn't like it. I felt his tong on my bottom lip. I opened my mouth, and it became the battle of the tongs.

I felt him stand form his chair. He stood between my legs. I couldn't help myself I raped my legs around his body.

I heard the bells on the door jingle signaling that our wonderful battle of the tongs had to end, witched really pissed me off just so you know. I looked over to the door to see Edward standing by the front desk, and man did he look pissed.

A/N okay so writers block gone and hopefuly for good :) i was able to up date and im really happy....thanks for the wonderful/amazerful ideas for any i didnt use in this chapter witch was well alot i will be useing in the future, i loved all of you're ideas if you have any more dont hesitate... let me know how you like it. ^_^ :) {:-)(-:} (: ^_^


	11. Chapter 9

1

Hey, so I didn't really tell you guys what Brandon looked like, so here we go.

He's 6'1, 24 years old, dark brown hair(kinda short), icy blue eyes, muscular.

Well there you go :) I feel stupid for leaving that out.

Edward POV

He kissed her, or she kissed him. What the hell. Wait why do I care?

Bella POV

Edward was driving extremely fast, normally it don't bother me because I'm a fast driver myself but he was pissed and I don't think being pissed and driving like a maniac is a good mixture.

Edward has been slight the whole ride, he didn't even say hi or anything. Which I don't understand, why should he be pissed its not like were a couple or something you could barley call us friends.

I did something that no one should do I pulled the key out of the agnation, the car slowed to a stop **( don't know if it would really work but lets pretend we all have imaginations use them )**.

Edward looked over at my hand that had his key in it.

"What the hell did you do that for" he asked in an angry voice.

"Because" I said as I step out of his car "I don't like you driving me around when your mad" with that I dropped his car key in the passenger seat and shut the door. I started to walk when I heard his approaching foot steps.

"Bella please get back in the car" he asked. No fucking way in hell.

Edward POV

I found myself following Bella.

"Bella please get back in the car" I asked, but she kept walking. I quickened my steps to match her fast ones. "Bella please stop" she turned around.

"Why the hell should I" she ask

"Please get back in the car I'll take you where ever you want to go" I asked, didn't know why I just had to keep her by me as long as possible even if it meant dragging her back to the car.

"No"

"Why" I kinda yelled but not really yelled if that makes any sense.

"Cause I don't like you driving me when your mad"

"I'm not mad" liar my mind screamed.

"Bullshit" was all she said. Then she started to walk away again. I jogged after her a garbed onto her waist. Her body tensed.

"Get. your. hands. off. me." she said in a flat voice.

"No" I said "get back in the car"

"Why are you mad" she asked out of no wear

"Why did you kiss him" the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"Really this is all because I kissed Brandon" she asked surprised "wait why the hell would that piss you off" she asked searching my face for answers.

"I don't know, I just don't like it" I truly didn't know why it set me off it just did.

"So fucking what" she said.

"What" I said

"Why does it fucking matter to you, it doesn't involve you" she said and its true it doesn't involve me. "Besides it was just a kiss" I couldn't help myself I pulled her closer to me "what the hell do you think yo..." but I cut her off with my lips crashing into hers. To my surprise she kissed me back for a second before pulling away form me and out of my grip. " what the hell" she said.

"It was just a kiss" I said then I walked back to my car, I sat in it for a minute to see if she would come back. I gave up that hope when she turned around and started to run.

Fuck I just had to kiss her no I will never get with her, she probably hates me, I'm such an ass. Wait I want to get with her, where the hell did that come form? But I couldn't help form smiling I actually kissed her and for who knows how long and it really doesn't matter how long but she kissed me back maybe there's some hope. Right?

**A/N so this is really short I kno, but I didn't know what else to put in it I kinda just liked it the way it is. next chapter will be longer.... ^_^ :) {:-)(-:}**


	12. I'm Backk:

So I know I haven't updated this story or any of my other stories for a matter of the fact but I just wanted to say that I'm back and there will be frequent updates. Oh and I have changed the ending to chapter 10, I hope you all like it. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	13. Chapter 10

**Alice POV**

Edward came through the front door smiling.

"What are you so happy about" I asked sounding hopeful. I really wanted Edward and Bella to hook up. There perfect for each other.

"Nothing" he said trying to hide his smile.

"Wares Bella" I asked.

"Oh...well she didn't want to ride with Me." he said but he left something out.

"Edward, were is she" I put on my don't mess with me voice.

"BELLY" Emmett Yelled jumping down the stairs. He looked around "oh I get it were playing hide and go seek. READY OR NOT" he yelled the last part.

"No Em" I said " Edward didn't bring Bella here." he looked sad.

"Well were is she I'll go get her" he said sounding happy. Sometimes I wonder if Emmett will ever grow up.

"I don't know" Edward said while looking at the ground.

"What do you mean" Emmett sounded confused.

"The last time I saw her she was running down Wesley road." he said then Emmett Pinned him against the wall.

"What the fuck did you do" wow did Emmett look angry and Edward scared. "Tell me where she is, so god help me Ed..." but Emmett was cut off by Rose.

"What the Hell is going on here" she said "wait where is Bella usually she in theses fights"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Emmett said "But Eddie isn't helping me at all"

"Try her house" Rose asked

"No..." Emmett trailed off; he got his phone out of his pocket. "she's not picking up" he Said.

"Fuck" Rose said "okay so how long ago did you see her"

"About 20 minutes ago" Edward said.

"Damn she could be any were" Rose said "alright we go to her house first and if she's not there than we split up and look all over town." from there we all got in a car. I got in my Porsche, Rose her convertible, Emmett his Jeep, and Edward his stupid shiny Volvo. What I just don't like Volvo's.

When we got to bellas no one answered the door so we used the key she gave us. We split up searching the house, nothing.

"Where the Hell could she be" Emmett sighed

"Aw little Emmy miss his play mate" Edward said.

"Shut up EDDIE this is entirely you're fault, why where you mad in the first place"

"Because she kissed a cop"

"Whoa" both Rose and I said at the same time.

"Back up and start at the begging" rose said.

"So..." he dragged on

"Spit it out" I yelled, yeah I may sound mean but Bella kissed a cop holy mother of cows.

"Okay, okay" he said holding up his hands " I went to bail her out and when I got there she and Brandon was kissing well it was more than kissing but that's not important. I was driving us here when she took my key out of the agnation and she said something like she didn't like driving with me when I'm mad so she got out and started to walk away."

"And you just let her" Emmett said

"No, I went after her and asked her to get back in the car..." Edward trailed off.

"And..." Jasper said

"Well we kinda sorta argued why she kissed him, and... well..."

"Well what" rose yelled, I swear rose has no patchiness at all.

"I kissed her"

"WHAT" Emmett yelled "wait what did she do"

"I got back in my car and waited to see if she was coming but she just walked away."

"Where could Bella Be" I said, you cant blame me I truly Believe that when she came over I was going to finally get her to crack and let me give her a make over.

"Try the cop she was making out with" Rose said. With that we all left for the police station.

**Bella POV**

Rain, rain go away comeback well never again.

I've been sitting in this Park tunnel for about 2 hours wait for the thunderstorm to stop but it never does, and when I mean thunderstorm I mean thunder and lightning out the yang.

I've been sitting here freezing my ass off for forever, my phone has no signal so I can't call someone to come pick me up, and I don't want to get stuck by lighting trying to get home, with my luck I would get struck.

I saw Edwards Volvo speed by the park. I hope to god he aint looking for me. A person can only take so much weirdness in one day. First he's I'm pissed then the next it's please don't go the its I gonna kiss you then its back to being an asshole. Come on make up your damn mind.

Fucking ass its haling now. If it don't stop I think I'm gonna shot someone. If only I knew Mother Nature I could tell her were to shove her thunderstorms right up her...wait was that a cop car that just went by with Alice's, Rose's and Emmett's cars. What the hell is going on? They can't be looking for me could they? Oh well it's not like I can do anything I'm stuck in a tunnel with no signal frizzing my none excitant balls off. I just got to wait out this Damn Storm from hell.

**Emmett POV**

Tony and Brandon are now at Bella's house with us waiting for her. Tony and Brandon think she's waiting out the storm somewhere, witch there probley right because let me tell you it's brutal out there. Strong winds that could blow me down, lightning everywhere, Thunder out the ass, and now it's haling. I know Bella is tough and all that but god do I hope she's okay.

I think I'm going to have to kill Edward this is all his fault, I just don't see why he can't just ask Bella out. Nooo he has to make it complicated; now he has a cop for competition. If Esme wasn't my second mom I would wonder if she dropped him on his head.

The Power was flicking on and off. So we figured that it would be better to just keep it all off.

Finally the storm Ended. The Power slowly came back on, we turned on the news.

Tones of roads were blocked off because of trees that were blown down in the middle of them, a abandoned house was crushed by a huge tree, and a Park was a total mess trees crushed slides, swig sets and monkey bars were knocked down form the high winds, and there was a tunnel that was caved in...

**Bella POV**

Everything was dark. Oh wait never mind I had my eyes closed. I looked down to see that my legs were under part of the Tunnel that was crushed. Damn how come I couldn't feel my legs. I'm happy that I can't feel the pain but scared to death that I can't feel my legs. My left arm was cut from my shoulder to about mid for arm from the Plastic of the tunnel. The smell of my blood hit me. Everything started to swerve, and I feel really dizzy, I just know I'm going to lose conscience. The rim of my sight started to fade, and the only thing that came to my mind at this moment was that I feel stoned.

**Emmett POV**

We stopped driving around and decided to search on foot. Rose and I were walking down the road that the messed up park was on and I called Bella's cell to see if it would go off.

_Hope it Gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell when you find a man worth a damn and treats you well..._

Her ring tone for me went off; we followed it to the crushed Tunnel. We looked inside the cracks and saw Bella. Her legs were under a tree and her arm was bleeding. Oh god. I couldn't tell if she was breathing. I stumbled backwards and triple over a tree and landed on my ass. I put my head between my legs to stop me from hyperventilating. Never have I seen Bella so broken or venerable. She was always the strong one who knew what to do. Oh god what if she dies...

"Em" I heard Rose say loudly trying to get my attention "she's going to be alright"

"How do you know" I said but my voice cracked

"Because this is Bella were talking about" she said with a small smile "she always pulls thru, and think about it she the toughest person we know." Most of me believed Rose but there was a small part of me that was still screaming.

"We have to call an ambulance" I said

"Already did it"

"The others"

"Done there going to met us at the hospital" she said with that I got up and went to sit next to the only part of the tunnel that was open. Witch raveled Bella's head. I stroked her hair. She let out a soft moan.

"Bella" I asked she moaned a 'what'. "are you in any pain" I asked

"no I can't feel anything" she mumbled, I don't know much about medical or anything but that don't sound too good to me.

"Bella don't go back to sleep stay with us, an ambulance is on the way."

"M–Kay" she mumbled before closing her eyes but she healed on to my hand squeezing it lightly.

It didn't take the ambulance long to show up. They had to cut the tunnel open and lift the tree off of Bella to get her out. Bella looked scared the whole time. I've never seen her that way in my whole time knowing her, and it freaked me out.

Rose and I was allowed to ride with her. But as soon as we got to the hospital we were told to wait in the waiting room, while Bella was rushed into the ER.

I sat down next to Rose who was comforting a sobbing Alice, Edward sat across from me and he looked lost in space. Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that little noggin of his.

Jasper came in an hour or so later. He had only just gotten word because he was visiting his grandma in Florida and just got off the plane. As soon as he sat done Alice let go of Rose and switched to Jasper, who held her the whole time whispering conferred words in her ear.

My legs are stiff from sitting in the same position for hours. Jasper and I are the only ones up. Jasper is sitting in one of the chairs, with a sleeping Alice on his lap. Eddie or should I say douchebag is stretched out on one the couches snoring and Rose is half laying half sitting up curled into my side sleeping on the other couch, looking like the beautiful goddess she is. I don't know what I would have done without Rose here. I think I might have gone mad. My little Belly in the hospital. I should have gone and picked her up instead of sending Edward. I thought it would have been better to send him. They haven't really been talking much, and I thought it might have been good for them to have some time to talk. Last time I play Dr. Phill.

I looked at the magazines on the side table next to me. Spotting an old sports illustrated, I tried reaching for so I don't wake Rosie. I nearly jumped out of my skin when a hand landed on my shoulder.

"What the hell" a very sleepy and grumpy Rose said; I must have waked her when I jumped.

"Sorry baby" I said trying to apologies, but she wasn't looking at me instead she was looking behind me.

"Hey hot lips" she said, I turned to see Brandon. He had his uniform on.

"Hey man" I said. "Did you just get off?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to come by and see if you heard anything about B" gosh he is too cute- yes I did say cute. He has been worrying about Bella none stop. If it was possible I would say even more than me. He's been calling every 30mins for any updates on how she's doing. He's a good guy; I think he'd be good for Bells, she might not admit it but she's lonely, I know she somewhat likes Edward, and I know for a fact that Edward likes her, but he's a douchebag now. Don't get me wrong I love my douchebag of a cousin but I think Brandon might be the right guy for Bella. He likes Bella and Bella must like him for her to kiss him. Just then i got pulled from my thought by a hand waving in front of my face. I blinked a couple of times before I looked up at Brandon…'what?"

"I asked if the doctor gave you any updates?" he said

"No, he hasn't even come out yet. I'm scarred man" I said, I know way to be manly but I am scarred. We've been here for 5 hours and still no news.

"Me to" Brandon said looking like someone just ran over his puppy then put the car in reverse and did it again.

"You really care for her don't you" I said, trying to get as much out of this guy as I can. He seems like a nice guy but I don't know him all like that.

**Edwards POV**

I woke up to Emmett talking to someone, but I didn't feel like opening my eyes to see who it was.

"You really care for her don't you?" he asked suspiciously. Wait who likes who? I opened my eyes to see Brandon taking a seat in the Chair next to Emmett. They must be talking about Bella.

"You're not going to kill me if I say I do?" he asked Emmett. I guess Emmett took it as a joke because he just laughed and shook his head. A little part of me did want Emmett to rip him apart. But right now the only one Emmett wants to rip apart is me. Hell even I wanted to rip myself apart, because of me Bella is hurt, and in the hospital, all because I'm a jealous bastard. I really like Bella a lot, but ever since I first meet her I've always felt like she's too good for me, hell Bella is too good for any guy. If I didn't have a chance at her then I sure as he don't have any chance with her now. I've shoot that chance all too hell over the past couple of weeks. It kills to know that I loovv…like, I like Bella but I will never be able have a chance to tell her that. I just hope that I can make everything okay between us again. I fuck up big time, and I going to fix what I've done. Even though I can't be with Bella it doesn't mean that I can't be her friend.

_**Sooo….I hope you liked the new ending. I'm currently working on the next chapter so it should be up soon:)**_


End file.
